Problem: Solve for $x$ : $11 + x = 6$
Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 11 + x &=& 6 \\ \\ {-11} && {-11} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{11 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{6} \\ x &=& 6 {- 11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -5$